pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariados
Ariados (Japanese: アリアドス Ariadosu) is a / -type Pokémon. Evolution Ariados is the evolved form of Spinarak as of level 22. Game info Game locations |type2= |goldsilver=Route 2 (night) |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Routes 2 and 37 (Night) (Gold only) |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Spinarak |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Spinarak |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 229 (night) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 229 (night) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, Headbutt Trees (night) (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Dreamyard |bwrarity=Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire = Sky Pillar |orasrarity = Uncommon}} Side game locations |type2= |Trozei=Phobos Train, Endless Level 16, Forever Level 16, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Spinarak |PMD2=Mt. Horn (1F-7F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple Altru Building}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=II |gold=It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. |silver=A single strand of a special string is endlessly spun out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest. |crystal=Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls. |ruby=Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing. |sapphire=Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing. |emerald=Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing. |firered=A single strand of a special string is endlessly spun out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest. |leafgreen=It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. |diamond=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |pearl=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |platinum=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |heartgold=It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. |soulsilver=A single strand of a special string is endlessly spun out of its rear. The string leads back to its nest. |black=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |white=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |black 2=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |white 2=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |x=It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It's hard to tell which end is which. |y=It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. |or = Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing. |as = Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2= |gldspr=G 168 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 168 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 168 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 168 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 168 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 168 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 168 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 168 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 168 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Ariados BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Ariados BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Ariados XY.gif |xysprs=Ariados Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Ariados XY.gif |orassprs=Ariados Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime A group of Ariados attacked Dawn and her Piplup and they had to work together to run away from them. After that, they grew a bond and became great partners. *Harley's Ariados *Tokichi's Ariados *Oakley's Ariados *Ariados (JE111) *Forrester's Ariados *Ariados (DP001) *J's Ariados *Summer Academy's Ariados *Ariados (DP071) *Ariados (DP122) *Shiny Ariados *Ariados (SS024) *Ariados (anime) *Ninja's Ariados Trainers With An Ariados *Harley *Tokichi *Oakley *Forrester *J Gallery 168Ariados_OS_anime.png 168Ariados_Dream.png 168Ariados_Pokemon_Stadium.png 168Ariados_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon